


Toddler Wolf

by tsuuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Toddler Wolf AU, crybaby!Derek, unibrow!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuuu/pseuds/tsuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a huge fan of the show "Toddler Wolf" where best friends, Scott and Stiles, go on adventures. He also wants them in his pack, badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toddler Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Toddler Wolf](http://spaggel.tumblr.com/post/41179015616/toddler-au-baby-dereks-favorite-show-is-toddler) AU on tumblr. Check it out for art and stuff. :)

“Oh, no! It seems like one of the pack members have wandered off!”

The child gave a gasp. “No!”                

“You know what this means, don’t you?”

He nodded his head.

The boy on the screen also gave a serious nod. He inhaled and cried out an “AROOOO!!”

“AROOOOOOO!” was enthusiastically repeated by the child, hands clenching against the string of the balloons he held.

The howl echoed throughout the house. On screen, another howl was heard indicating that the lost wolf had signaled his location.

“It seems like Scott has found us!” A pair of tiny clawed feet was seen running towards the screen.

A delighted laugh was let out as he watched the two friends reunited once again.

“You know you can’t wander off like that, Scott!”

“I’m sorry! I saw a squirrel!”

The boy in front of the screen whimpered as Scott was being yelled at. He knew what it felt like to be distracted by cute animals. His wolf instinct wanted to hunt and catch the critters.

The narrator reminded everyone that they needed to stay with the pack and that the buddy system was there to protect them. The boys on screen quickly made up and the screen faded to black. As the credit scrolled up, a voice said, “Stay tuned for another exciting episode of Toddler Wolf! AROOOOOO!”

“Woooo AROOO” cried the boy. He turned towards his parents who had been watching him in amusement. “I want them in the pack, mama!”

“They have their own pack, Derek.”

“NO! I WANT THEM IN MINE! When I’m the alpha they’ll have to be in it!” The Toddler Wolf balloons he held bounced, Stiles and Scott’s head crashing into each other, as he got more emotional. Tears prickled the corner of his eyes, but he held them in.

“They’re mine!” he said again as he sniffled, **eyebrow** scrunching up.

His parents gave each other a look. Just as he was about to cry, the commercials ended and the theme song of Toddler Wolf started playing. Derek’s attention quickly turned back to the TV, as the narrator announced this episode’s adventure. “They’ll be in my pack, just you wait.”

 

*

 

Derek was watching his Toddler Wolf DVD when his Uncle Peter came in. He stood in front of the screen with a wide grin. Derek’s eyebrow scrunched up as he bent to the side. Peter moved again, blocking his view. He tried the other side and the same thing happened again.

“Uncle Peter!” he whined. “Stiles was about to save the day!”

Peter had his hands behind him. Derek was a little wary when he saw that look in his eyes. Nothing good ever came about when that happened. Behind him, howls came blaring out.

Growing annoyed, “I’m trying to watch TV!”

Peter chuckled, “You’ll want to stop watching if you knew what I got for you.”

Derek’s eyes widened, “OH MY GOD DID YOU GET IT? DID YOU DID YOU DID YOU?”

The sold out Toddler Wolf tickets were waved in front of his face. Derek let out a squeal, not that he’d ever admit it, and tackled him, thanking him repeatedly.

 

*

 

It was even better than he imagined. All around him were other kids holding Toddler Wolf balloons and merchandise. Everywhere he looked was full of kids his age running around howling. It was _awesome_.

Laura and his cousins ran off to buy themselves food for the show. Derek’s heart couldn’t take it. He stood in front of the gift shop, mesmerized. He wanted _everything_ ; from the Toddler Wolf t-shirts to the S-squared plush toys. He was already holding his limited edition Scott and Stiles plush toys, but he also wanted the life sized ones in the windows. There were even exclusive Wolf Scott and Stiles ones! Stiles wasn’t even a wolf on TV!

Derek grew even more excited. He could now imagine what it would be like if Stiles was a real werewolf, even though he was only a human in the show. He had to breathe in deeply to calm himself from wolfing out. He didn’t want to have to leave, because he couldn’t control himself in public. However, inside, Derek was screaming and giggling.

Peter pulled on his hand to get him moving. They were going to meet up with the others at the entrance to the show. The entryway was crowded, with people everywhere pushing and shoving to get in. Their complimentary balloons squeaked as they rubbed against each other. His was wrapped around Stiles’ arm.

He could feel their excitement and felt himself filling with the energy around him. He felt a hand rubbing against the back of his neck. He looked up at Peter and grinned.

“I’m OK!”

Peter nodded and ushered everyone together so they wouldn’t get lost. The man at the doors took their tickets and they finally went inside. He saw that the seats were filling up fast and dragged Peter by the hand to get right to the front. He wanted to be able to see his future pack up close.

No matter what his family said, Derek had already made up his mind that they were going to be his. Laura made fun of him for being so obsessed with them, but whatever, it was their loss. They just didn’t know what they were missing. He totally knew Laura was in love with the show too. He saw those Toddler Wolf figurines underneath her bed. She thought she was so sneaky, hiding them in a shoebox and then dumping clothes over it.

The lights went out, except for a single light on stage. A lady in a blue Toddler Wolf t-shirt walked up. Everyone’s chatter dissolved into anticipated excitement. The lady cleared her throat and welcomed everybody.  “Are you ready for an adventure?”

The audience answered in a resounding, “Yes!”

The theme song of the show started playing and Derek’s heart started beating faster again.

“Then let’s give our main stars a howl!” Just as she finished, the official howl played on the speakers. All the children and even some of the adults started their own howls too. Derek’s ears buzzed at the volume, but he didn’t care. He was finally able to see Scott and Stiles up close!

The lady walked offstage and everything went completely dark. The audience held their breath as they heard small footsteps coming closer. The lights came back on and shone on two individuals.

 

*

 

It was even better than he thought. Derek was in total awe as he watched the two fighting against the evil hunter. Scott was just as cool as the thought, jumping in like the hero he was and saved the damsel in distress. Stiles was the smart one and came up with the plan to stop the hunter. Even though he wasn’t a werewolf, he used what he had to his advantage. He was practically a wolf anyway with how loyal and awesome he was.

Derek could feel himself swoon as he thought of turning Stiles. He would make a wonderful wolf. After the show was over, he was going to buy that wolf Stiles toy. And maybe a couple more things like that Toddler Wolf picture book and the S-squared shaped candies.

As continued to watch his pack on stage, he started to lose control of his wolf due to the excitement. He tried to stop it with all his might, but felt something burst. He felt a warm trickling down his legs. His family turned to look at him as they smelled the urine in the air. Derek’s ears and face quickly turned red as he got more flustered. His breaths quickened and he screwed his eyes shut. He clenched his jaw and felt his teeth lengthen. Tears welled in his eyes and the more he tried to stop it, the more he got worked up.

Peter stood up beside him, about to take Derek outside to dry up, but was too late. Derek let out a sniffle and then another and before they knew it, he was crying his heart out.

Other people started noticing and stopped paying attention to the stage. The cast noticed something going on in the audience and was interrupted by crying. The show paused, the actors unsure of what to do, before the crew told them to keep going.

When Derek noticed that everyone was staring, he lost whatever control he had left. Uncle Peter quickly covered him and carried him away. The rest of his family followed behind. Derek clung to him, his claws leaving punctures in the back of his shirt. He hid his face in the crook of his neck as he continued to cry. He was so embarrassed.

When he finally calmed down, he felt ashamed of himself. He couldn’t believe he did that in front of everyone, especially Scott and Stiles. Now, they’ll never be part of his pack. Laura was sent to buy him a pair of pants. His cousins opted to stay outside. Derek hiccupped out that he wanted the ones with the red paw prints.

As Uncle Peter dried him up as much as he could, the door opened again, Derek kept his head down thinking it was Laura back from the gift shop. Instead, it was one of the crew that worked on the show. He tried to disappear behind his uncle as the two talked. The man left as Laura came back with a change of clothes.

Once outside, they were told that they were invited backstage. Derek couldn’t believe his ears. He thought the whole day was ruined, but instead got to see his favorite characters? He was nervous as they were led to the dressing rooms. What if they didn’t like him? What if they thought he was a crybaby and a loser and then made fun of him? Maybe the real Scott and Stiles weren’t very nice or anything like the characters they played.

It turns out that Scott and Stiles were even better in real life. Scott was nice and sympathized about his own accidents. Stiles told him funny stories. They both made him laugh, and soon, he forgot what got him upset in the first place. A crewmember brought in a gift bag and set it aside on the table. The others were given smaller bags. Everyone smelled happy and Derek felt warm and fuzzy inside.

He knew he was right when he declared they were going to be a part of his pack. He’ll make sure it happens one day. He would be their mighty alpha and take care of them. And they would all be one big happy pack and he would get to cuddle against Stiles and play wolf-tag with Scott.

They were _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY. I DID THE BEST I COULD, SPAGGEL! Now go forth and add to it! You know who you are.


End file.
